longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Villani
Matt Villani is a producer, singer-songwriter from Long Island, NY, who after fronting multiple bands and headlining journeys across the United States realized his true potential as a solo singer-songwriter. This latest release from the multi-talented artist was meticulously pieced together in his own studio over a period of 8 months. The release of “Rollercoaster” marks a fresh start for a familiar face. To top it all off, the video was conceived, hand-drawn, and produced in less than 24 hours by Matt Villani with friend and designer Christopher John. He is the Former guitarist and vocalist for bands Aerosol, Valet Parking, Stereo Skyline, Set In Color, Meet for Midnight, and This Side of the Story. Biography Aerosol Before Matt Villani joined Valet Parking, he was in the Pop Punk band, Aerosol with future Stereo Skyline member, Jay Marotta and Anthony Purpura, and current bassist of the Overunder Andrew Bilder Valet Parking In early 2006, Matt Villani joined Pop Punk band, Valet Parking on guitar and vocals. He is featured on their first full length album, A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words. It was released in February 2006 at a Calvary show. Stereo Skyline In the summer of 2006, Villani left the band to form Power Pop sensations, Stereo Skyline, recruiting Anthony Purpura on synth, Tom Angenbroich on bass, Kevin Bard on guitar and backup vocals, Jay Moratta on guitar, and Dane Malonovich on drums. SHhrtly after the formation of the band Dane was replace by Rob Michaleson. The band recorded Worst Case Scenario EP with Nick Zinnanti in summer 2006. Soon after, there was a lineup change, and Kevin Bard became the lead singer, and Villani played guitar and sang. The six piece played the Bamboozle Festival in the summer of 2007. Soon after, the band changed its style from Pop Punk to Power Pop, bassist Tom Angenbroich had decided to part ways with the band and the band had than decided to drop Anthony Purpura (synth) from the band. Jay Moratta took over on bass, and Kevin picked up the guitar. Matt was sunsequently replaced by Brian Maddox on guitar, after lineup changes. Set in Color After doing many tours and years of service Villani parted ways with Stereo Skyline for undisclosed reasons. He went on to start the highly anticipated Power Pop group Set in Color in September, 2008. They went on to record 3 acoustic demo's before adding three other members, two of which were former members of Stereo Skyline as well. He recruited Tom Angenbroich, one time bassist for Stereo, Anthony Purpura, original drummer and eventual synth player, on guitar, and finally Kenny Gallart the active drummer of local band Brightline on drums. It has not been stated whether Gallart will continue with Brightline as of now, and is for now the drummer of both bands. Since the addition of the new members, Villani has recorded and posted a full band song on Myspace athttp://www.myspace.com/setincolor and is scheduled to play the Crazy Donkey for their first show and EP release show on November 16th, 2008. In March of 2009 the band was picked up by The Intrigue Group for there management. Since this transition there have been many changes to the band. Matt Villani guitarist vocalist and song writer for the band, Trey Ewald Guitarist and vocalist, Anthony Purpora Guitar, Chris Mayer Bass, and Chris Capuano formerly of Valet Parking is the current drummer for the band. In the summer of 2009 they took to the road for a few weeks and toured. They opened up for Mitchell Musso at sixflags over georgia and played some shows a Lollapalooza in Chicago. They are currently practicing and recording new songs for there new album. After lineup changes Set in Color has moved Tre to Vocals, and Matt is currently now doing his own thing in his solo project Meet for Midnight . Discography *A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words (Valet Parking, 2006) *The Worst Case Scenario (Stereo Skyline, 2006) *Stereo Skyline Demo (Stereo Skyline, 2007/2008) *Stereo Skyline EP (Stereo Skyline, 2008) *Set In Color EP (Set In Color, 2008) *Every wish I made (single) ( Meet for Midnight, 2010) *Back To You (Solo EP, 2013) Category: Vocalists Category: Guitarists Category: Musicians